


What, You Like Flowers, Ranboo?

by Reya0907



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Character Death, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Grief/Mourning, HE SAVED THE FLOWER, Hurt No Comfort, I AM NOT OKAY, I cried so hard, I cried so hard writing this, Its short and painful, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Fluff, Not even Philza Minecraft, Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo is not okay, Sad, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sam talks like once, Spoilers for 3/2/21 stream, Their friendship is underrated your honor, ironically like tommys death, just pain, nobody is okay, wrote this in a hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reya0907/pseuds/Reya0907
Summary: If I had to think about this so do youRanboo and Tommy had a friendship and I really think it needed to be written about.
Relationships: TommyInnit & Ranboo
Comments: 22
Kudos: 246





	What, You Like Flowers, Ranboo?

Death was something that Ranboo had grown to just accept, he wasn’t around when Wilbur had died or when Schlatt had. They were just names to him, he never really met them (besides the few conversations with their ghosts, but everyone said they were completely different from when they were actually alive). He was used to seeing a death message pop up, the person respawning, and just moving on with his day. 

_TommyInnit was slain by Dream._

He was gone. He can’t be, he just can’t. How can someone like Tommy just die like that? No quiet, no fuss or anything? How could he just exist one second, and then the next be gone? How?

_”Ranboo, Tommy was stuck in the prison cell with Dream. You don’t think-no. Surely not.” Tubbo tried his best to push the memories of seeing that tower in Logsteadshire, the feeling of him being gone with no goodbye._

Tommy is loud, something Ranboo never particularly enjoyed. He is loud as all hell, and his laugh is contagious. If Tommy is laughing, you’re definitely promised to follow in doing so. 

_“He’s dead. Dream killed him. I-I couldn’t get there in time. He attacked him and killed him, all I could hear was Dream’s laughs. I am so sorry, Tubbo. I never-I never wanted this to happen to him. You’re all just kids.” The tone in Sam’s voice made Ranboos heart drop, looking at his best friend. Tubbo’s face had confusion written on it, before he fell to the ground, Jack catching him. “God, I am so sorry.” Sam turned back into the prison’s portal, tears falling down his face. Ranboo only watched, not knowing how to help either of his friends. Tubbo was passed out, Sam was crying, and Tommy was-dead? Permanently?_

What do you do when someone your age dies? It reminds you of your mortality, that’s the first selfish thought you have. You’re reminded how you aren’t promised the eighty years you think you are, and at any given point you can die. The idea that they’re gone never really sets in, until you make the switch from saying ‘is’ to ‘was’.

Tommy _was_ loud, his laugh _was_ contagious. You realize that you can’t talk about it like you’re going to experience it again, because you’re not. Ranboo will never hear Tommy again. 

_“What, you like flowers, Ranboo?” Tommy said, after the enderman had given him an Allium. It was his first day on the server, and he had no clue the boy was freshly grieving with the loss of his brother, something he would never talk about._

_“Yes, yes I do. Why, is that an issue?” Ranboo responded, and Tommy’s face broke out into a wide smile. Finally, someone to match his banter!_

  
“Tommy wasn’t perfect. He actually was extremely flawed, actually. The first day on the server, I gave him a flower and he cursed me out about it.” Ranboo spoke to nobody in particular, in front of Tommy’s home. It was littered with shrines, created by others on the server. He had a bunch of flowers with him, ready to plant them. 

_“This flower is shit, Ranboob. Flowers are for little men, we are big men! Do you know what big men do, Ranboo?”_

“After that, he asked me to rob Georges house with him. I said yes, something I wish I never did. After all, that caused his exile. He covered for me, and gave up his entire life for me. While he was being practically abused by Dream, living in a tent, I was building a house in the country him and his brother created, making friends. I easily ruined his life, without even meaning it. All because of a fucking flower.” The tears burnt his cheeks, but he ignored it while he planted the red and white flowers.

_“Ranboo, why wouldn’t I cover for you? It was my idea, you deserve to try and create a life here. It’s not like I don’t deserve it, anyways. Plus, Tubbo would never exile me. He’s my best friend!”_

“But I think we all forgot somewhere down the line that yes, Tommy was flawed, but we’re not any better. We all mess up a lot and do things we are not proud of at all. That doesn’t mean we deserve to get beaten to death by our abuser in their prison cell. Tommy never deserved that, he was getting better. Sam said he went there for closure, and he deserved it! We all deserve closure! Tommy, you deserved closure man, you really did.”

_“You know, Ranboo, you aren’t a bad guy. Let me be serious for a second.” Ranboo and Tommy sat on the beach of Logsteadshire, Tommy’s eyes a pale gray, clothes tattered. “I learned a lot from exile. I learned who my friends are, who I am. I just want you to know, you’re an amazing guy. No matter what anyone says or think, you are a good guy and a good friend. If anything ever happens to me, don’t blame yourself, okay? You did nothing wrong. Just, do some drugs or some shit. Or, you can take all of the shit we stole from George! It should still be hidden there, it’s all yours big man. All yours.”_

“You survived so much, and for you to go out like that? It-it’s just unfair. It’s so unfair. But, what can I do? Nothing. I can just do what I know you would want me to do. So, I’ll take care of Tubbo for you. I’ll listen to the discs a little bit more, play a prank or two, who knows. But, here. Last time I gave you this you gave a snarky response and started our friendship.” He threw the flower onto the steps of his house, watching it wait for someone to pick it up. “Now, nobody will pick it up. It’ll just despawn, cease to exist, like you. You weren’t perfect, Tommy. You’d actually probably curse me out for planting all these flowers and don’t ever remember the Allium, but I do. I’m not ending our friendship, Tommy. You did nothing wrong. The universe ended it. But I will always remember you, I don’t think anyone could forget you honestly. Prime, what I would give for just one more day. To just hear you laugh and Tubbo laugh and the three of us listen to the discs.”

_”Ranboo, come, sit with us.” Tommy and Tubbo had just won their discs back from Dream, something that Tommy, at points, had thought to be impossible. “You like Chirp? I can change it, we have all of them.” He patted the sit between him and Tubbo, Tubbo ushering him as well._

_”I don’t want to intrude on you guys, I know the discs are your guys’ thing. I can go and leave you guys be, Tubbo told me about the sunset and disc thing.” Tommy waved it off, ushering him again._

_”Don’t be a little bitch, Ranboo. Come enjoy the sunset with us and listen to Chirp. You’re our friend, let’s enjoy it.”_

“But, I can’t. I can’t get that back, get you back.” He watched as the Allium despawned, the burns on his cheeks only worsening. “So, goodbye. Until the next life, Tommy. Well, I do have one more thing to do.” He walked over to the blackstone building, and climbed down the stairs. There, was the room Tommy and himself had planned to rob George’s house. “If only we knew, Tommy. If only we knew what that decision would bring.” He walked over to the block he knew the chest was hidden under, and mined it.

_”Tommy, I know you think we don’t notice, but you are totally sensitive and sentimental under all those jokes. One day, I’ll get proof and be able to say I caught you, one day.” Ranboo joked with Tubbo and Tommy, the three just walking around Snowchester._

_“Fuck off, Ranboob. I’m a strong man, I ain’t no sensitive bitch!”_

He opened the chest, and rolled his eyes. “You went through all of the exile and everything for a couple golden apples, some strength potions, and leather armour? Prime, what were we thinking. There’s nothing but garbage in here-“ 

His throat closed before he could finish the sentence, and his eyes filled with tears yet again. There, in the middle of all of the junk that was not worth any of the trouble Tommy had went through, was an Allium flower. 

‘FLOWER THAT RANBOO GAVE YOU ON HIS FIRST DAY ON THE SERVER. 28TH OF NOVEMBER, 2020.’ The words were jotted onto the corner of a ripped page of paper, the handwriting Ranboo recognized to be Tommy’s. 

“I knew you were sentimental, Tommy. I knew it. There was so much I never got to know about you, I’m so sorry. Prime, I am so sorry.” 

_From the afterlife, Tommy stood in his L’manburg uniform next to Wilbur, looking almost identical to the enderman who had broken down on the blackstone floors. “I need to go back, Will. I can’t stay here, he needs to know it’s not his fault.” Wilbur just looked at his little brother with a sad smile, and shook his head._

_”You can’t go back, Tommy. I’m sorry. I wish I could help and change that, but I can’t. Nobody can, besides Dream. I wish it was any other way.”_

TOMMY INNIT

APRIL 9th, 2004-MARCH 1st, 2021

”THE LOUDEST VOICES ARE THE ONES WE MISS MOST IN SILENCE.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tiktok and twitter @fookingbananas and maybe check out my other works if you’d like <3


End file.
